harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chocolate Frog Card
Chocolate Frog Cards (also known as Famous Wizard / Witches Cards) are trading cards that contain the pictures and information on many different wizards and witches on them. The Cards are obtained by buying Chocolate Frogs. Each pack contains a random card inserted into the packet. Students at Hogwarts collect and trade the cards. Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan were swapping cards in the Great Hall. Harry, Ginny, and Neville were trading them on the Hogwarts Express. Notices about who wants which card even appear on the Gryffindor notice-board, in the common room. When Albus Dumbledore was being discredited by the Ministry of Magic, he was removed from the Wizengamot and from the International Confederation of Wizards. He told Bill Weasley that he didn't care what they did to him, as long as they didn't take him off Chocolate Frog cards. There are over 101 known cards total. List of known Wizards and Witches on Chocolate Frog Cards examines his very first Chocolate Frog Card given to him by Ron Weasley. Albus Dumbledore appears on the front.]] ;Alberic Grunnion :Was a powerful wizard from the song of the Nibelungen. ;Alberta Toothill (1391–1483) :Winner of the all England Wizarding Dueling competition of 1430. Famously overcame the favourite, Samson Wiblin, with a blasting charm. ;Albus Dumbledore (1881-1997) :Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Prof. Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling. ;Andros the Invincible :Alleged to have been the only known wizard to produce a Patronus the size of a giant. ;Archibald Alderton :Famous for blowing up a hamlet of Little Dropping, Hampshire while trying to magically mix a birthday cake. ;Armando Dippet :Headmaster of Hogwarts, circa 1940s ;Babayaga :Medieval Russian Hag who regularly ate children for breakfast, and presumably lunch and dinner. ;Bertie Bott (1935-present) :Inventor of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. ;Bridget Wenlock (1202–1285) :Famous Arithmancer. First to establish the magical properties of the number 7. ;Chauncey Oldridge (1342–1379) :First known victim of Dragon pox. ;Circe :Greek witch who lived in Aeaea and turned lost sailors into pigs. ;Cliodne :Irish druidess who first discovered the properties of Moondew. ;Cornelius Agrippa (1486–1535) :Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa was a German Mystic and Alchemist. ;Cyprian Youdle (1312–1357) :Only Quidditch referee to die during a Quidditch match. ;Ethelred the Ever-Ready :Famous for taking offense at nothing and cursing innocent bystanders. Died in Jail. ;Falco Aesalon :The first recorded Animagus. He was able to turn himself into a Falcon. ;Fulbert the Fearful :Famous for being so cowardly to even leave his own house. Died when a defensive charm backfired and his roof caved in. ;Gifford Ollerton (1390–1441) :Famous Giant slayer, killed the giant Hengist of Upper Barnton. ;Godric Gryffindor :Co-founder of Hogwarts. Gave his name to one of the four houses. ;Gondoline Oliphant :Famous for studying trolls. ;Gregory the Smarmy :Famous originator of Gregory's Unctuous Unction. ;Gringott :The richest goblin ever and the founder of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. ;Gwenog Jones :Captain and Beater of the all-female national Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies. ;Harry Potter :The first and only known wizard to survive the Killing Curse, earning the title "The Boy Who Lived." Youngest Quidditch player in the last century after gaining the spot of Seeker in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in his first year at Hogwarts in 1991. Also known for having found Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets and defeating the monster within, which was a basilisk, in his second year at Hogwarts. Known for having once been a Parselmouth. Youngest competitor of the Triwizard Tournament and winner of said Tournament at the age of 14 in 1995. The last master of death for having gained true possession of all three deathly hallows. Most famously, for the defeat of the most dangerous dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort in 1998 and his work and revolutionisation of the Ministry of Magic. ;Heathcote Barbary :Plays the Rhythm Guitar for the popular Wizarding band, The Weird Sisters. ;Helga Hufflepuff :Co-founder of Hogwarts, gave her name to one of the four houses. ;Hengist of Woodcroft :Founder of Hogsmeade Village. ;Hermione Granger :For aiding Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in their attempt to destroy the Horcruxes and the subsequent defeat of Voldemort. Also, for eradicating pro-pureblood laws at the Ministry of Magic and campaigning for the rights of non-human beings such as house-elves. Usually given the title of "brightest witch of her age." ;Herpo the Foul :First known creator of the Basilisk and a Horcrux ;Ignatia Wildsmith (1227–1320) :Inventor of Floo Powder. ;Laverne de Montmorency :Witch who invented a large number of Love Potions. ;Leopoldina Smethwyck :First witch to referee a Quidditch match. ;Merlin :Famous for his role in the King Arthur Chronicles. ;Merwyn the Malicious :Credited for the invention of many unpleasant jinxes and hexes. ;Mopsus :A Greek soothsayer who defeated the seer Calchas in a contest of their powers. ;Morgan le Fay :Morgan le Fay was the child of the Duke of Cornwall and Igraine. She was a Dark witch, and very powerful. ;Musidora Barkwith :A famous musical composer, whose unfinished work is now banned since it contained an exploding tuba, that blew the roof top off of the Town Hall in Ackerley. ;Newt Scamander :A famous wizarding author famed for his book, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. He also served as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ;Oswald Beamish :A pioneer in Goblin rights. ;Paracelsus (1493–?) :Alchemical genius. Full name is Auroleus Phillipus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim. ;Ptolemy (85 AD–?) :Was a Geographer and Astronomer. ;Queen Maeve :Witch who trained young sorcerers in Ireland prior to the establishment of Hogwarts. ;Ronald Weasley :For aiding Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in destroying the Horcruxes and subsequent defeat of Voldemort. Also for revolutionising the Ministry of Magic along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. ;Rowena Ravenclaw :Co-founder of Hogwarts. Came up with the ever changing floor plan. Gave her name to one of the four houses. ;Salazar Slytherin :Co-Founder of Hogwarts. Inventor and builder of the Chamber of Secrets. Gave his name to one of the four houses. Was one of the first recorded Parselmouths, an accomplished Legilimens, and a notorious champion of pureblood supremacy. ;Uric the Oddball :Known for being the weirdest wizard of the ages. This incredibly eccentric wizard was known for wearing a jellyfish for a hatt. ;Wendelin the Weird :Allegedly loved being burned at the stake so much that she allowed herself to be captured over 47 times in various disguises. ;Wilfred Elphick (1112–1199) :First wizard to be gored by an African Erumpent ;Xavier Rastrick (1750-1836?) : Flamboyant wizard entertainer. He vanished unexpectedly while tapdancing to a crowd of three-hundred people in Painswick and was never seen again. Behind the scenes *The first Chocolate Frog card seen in the series was Albus Dumbledore's. Harry Potter received it on his first trip to Hogwarts, and it later provided a vital clue as to the identity of Nicolas Flamel and the truth about the Philosopher's Stone. Dumbledore's card also provides a vital clue in the seventh book, when Grindelwald, who was first mentioned in the first book, and his relationship to Dumbledore is explained in detail. *During his first trip to Hogwarts, Ron Weasley tells Harry Potter the only cards he does not have are Cornelius Agrippa's and Ptolemy's. *101 different cards can be collected and examined over the course of the ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' video game for Gamecube/PS2/Xbox, through purchase from Fred and George with Bertie Bott's beans, trading doubles with other students, discovering them in chests hidden throughout Hogwarts and other places in the wizarding world, some of which need to be unlocked with varying spells, receiving them as rewards for finding and returning lost property, and winning them in games and races with other students. *J.K. Rowling wrote all 101 Famous Witches And Wizards Cards herself for EA Games, and as such, they can be considered canon and shed a significant amount of light on the history of the wizarding world.http://www.hp-lexicon.org/about/sources/source_cards.html Having said that, a few elements remain contradictory, notably Adalbert Waffling's listed 1899 birthdate, which was overridden in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by his already-established notoriety and correspondence with the student-age Dumbledore in the 1890s. *Although modern wizards such as Bertie Bott, Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter appear on cards, as do historical dark wizards such as Herpo the Foul and Merwyn the Malicious, modern dark wizards Grindelwald and Voldemort do not. See also *Famous Witch and Wizard Cards (games) Notes and references de:Schokofroschkarten es:Cromos de Ranas de Chocolate Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Lists